


Most beautiful girl in the world

by Kikithekittykat



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, M/M, Male to Female, Trans!Okumura Rin, Trans!Rin, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikithekittykat/pseuds/Kikithekittykat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first fanfiction for this fandom..so yeah</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most beautiful girl in the world

On the left side of dorm 602 in an empty building there sat a male. A very sure male that believed with every inch of his heart that he was meant to be a she. It confused her since she was a younger girl but only now was she able to really try new things. She sat on her bed with make up sprawled in front of her. Rin brought a shakey hand up to her face. She could feel the make up on her face, in her other hand their was a mirror. Her blue eyes were glued to the small mirror. She felt so beautiful, she felt so pretty, she felt..right. She felt so right. The raven haired female got up from her bed and walked over to a rectangle box. Earlier today she had bought herself, she opened the box and took out some wrapping. Her hands moved to the black dress that had a red plaid belt. With a deep inhale she took the dress out and held it in front of her. "Now or never." She thought to herself.  
Yukio had a long day, he had to do an exorcist on a small girl who was possessed by her grandmother. The whole day just tired him out and all he wanted to do was go up to his room and sleep. The younger twin sighed as he stood in front of his dorms rooms door. He would have worked in but he heard..giggling? What on earth, was Rin giggling? What was so funny? Yukio opened the door slightly and peered into the room, and what he saw shocked him. Rin was standing in the room with a large grin on her face, she was spinning around watching her dress and tail twirl around. Was she wearing make up? Yukio stared at his brothers lips and saw a dark red lipgloss on them. Though it was strange he couldn't help but smile, his brother looked so happy.  
"I look just like a girl.."He heard Rin mumbled.   
Is that what his brother wanted? To be a girl? Slowly Yukio understand what was going on. With a loud sigh he walked in. "Evening Rin."  
Rin almost jumped out of his skin.  
"Y-Yukio?!" The demon yelled. Her hands quickly moved to pull down her short skirt."Four eyed mole..why didn't you text me you were on your way home?"Rin wanted to yell in his face, she wanted to push him out of the room and just lock herself away.  
Her twin ignored her and gave a small smile" You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen Rin."  
The room feel silent, the daughter of Satan felt her throat go dry. He didn't say that. Her eyes stung as tears dared to escape. "Damn it!" Rin brought a hand up to her eyes to wipe away some tears and makeup.  
Yukio walked over to his sister."Hey its okay..we'll get you some water proof make up tomorrow, and we can get you more girl suited clothing"  
"Thanks.."  
"No problem sis"


End file.
